Lullaby
by IamSuperWho
Summary: Samantha Winchester has been traveling with the Doctor for a few years now and doesn't expect to stop anytime soon. That is until she swaps places with another Sam Winchester in a parallel universe. Out of their element these two Sams learn about what their lives could have been while trying to get back to their old lives.( Heavily inspired by the song Lullaby by Paradise Fears)
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll stay up all night, staring at the sky  
You're somewhere on the other side  
If you're sleeping alone tonight, let me be your lullaby- Lullaby by Paradise Fears**_

**Author's Note: this is my first cross over fanfic so I hope y'all like =)**

* * *

Traveling with the Doctor was like nothing you could ever imagine. Anywhere in time and space at the tip of your fingers, and all you had to do was say where you wanted to go. It didn't always take us where we wanted to go but we always ended up where we were needed. I always thought I'd be traveling with him forever. Forever ended when I was sent into a parallel world.

We were flying the TARDIS just like another day when it went crazy. Explosions everywhere and the Doctor and I were being flung about.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW SHE'S PICKING UP SOME KIND OF SIGNAL." His words became faint as a white light flashed around me. It felt as if I was being punch in the gut and tossed to the ground. As the light subsided I found myself in the front seat of a car. As my eyes were adjusting to the lack of light I saw familiar markings on the dash. I let my fingers glide across them as I smiled. I was in the Impala my Impala. I looked to the driver's seat to see Dean looking at me very perplexed.

"Who are you?"

"Dean it's me, your baby sister."

"I don't have a sister."

"Dean what are you talking about it's me Samantha." I choked on my words and tears filled my eyes.

"You must have made a mistake I don't have a sister just a brother." I pulled my bottom lip in as I often did when I was nervous. How could he not remember me? It was my Dean right? The car was the same, the marks are the same, and even the smell was the same. I figured I'd been traveling with the Doctor for about 2 years but you don't forget these things that you've had all your life. I was trying to piece everything together but this Dean was badgering me with questions.

"How do you know my name? How did you get in the car? And where is Sammy?"

"Funny you used to call me that" I said softly.

"What?"

"Let me ask you a question was there some weird light that filled the car and then Sam was gone?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because the same thing happened to me. I'm Sam Winchester and I'm stuck in a parallel universe."

"Come again?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy but we're from different universes. In mine you are my brother. You see parallel universes are practically the same with small details altered. So in this world you have a brother named Sam and in my world I am that Sam in a way."

"This is too weird."

"You're telling me and I major in weird."

"Are you a hunter?" He asked me.

"Time traveller. How is hunting weird?"

"Dad never got you and other me into hunting?"

"No he was more of the drinking type."

"Something's never change." He smirked. "Tell me everything about you as quick as you can."

"I'm Samantha Winchester I've got one brother named Dean, and a half brother named Adam. My dad's a lousy mechanic and I ran away with a mad man with a box. Your turn."

"I'm Dean Winchester and I have one brother named Sam and a half brother named Adam. My dad was a lousy father and we hunter those monsters in your closet."

"Scary similar don't ya think?"

"No your life seems better than mine believe me kid."

"You don't know anything about my life."

"Your mom alive?"

"No she died when I was little."

"Let me guess you were six month and she burned on your ceiling."

"That's insane. No she died when I was six _years_ old, but she was burned not on the ceiling but in her restaurant. She was a chef and the kitchen caught fire."

"Ok million dollar question: where is my Sam?"

"I'd say he's with the Doctor. It appears as if we traded places."

"Well untrade places."

"Believe me I would in a heart beat but I'm not entirely sure how I even got here."

"Sammy where are you?" Dean mumbled to himself as he looked up to the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mile after mile you know I'm always on the road**_  
_**But I won't let you go- Lullaby by Paradise Fears**_

**Authors Note: Hope y'all are enjoying my story I'm gonna try and update it once a week. What I'd love is for some feedback, what do you like or what don't you like. Let me know!**

* * *

The last thing I remember is driving with Dean by my side. Next thing I know I'm in a strange room with a strange man. He got up from the floor and looked at my with his head cocked to the side.

"Sam?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're not my Sam are you?"

"I don't think so. Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same. I'm the Doctor."

"Sam Winchester."

"Winchester did you say?" He raced over to my and gripped my face.

"Yes…?" I said completely freaked out.

"You have a brother named Dean?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You are my Sam…in a way. Sam Winchester welcome to another universe." He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal we were in space. I fainted at the sight. When I awoke I was in another room on a bed. I shot up and hit my head on the top of the bed, which happened to be bunk beds.

"Oh good you're awake. You took a bit of a fall back there."

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting…space."

"Yes let me formally introduce myself, I'm the Doctor. I'm from the planet of Gallifrey and I travel anywhere in space and time."

"That's nice but how did I get here?"

"I don't know. What I do know is you're from a parallel universe so I'm assuming my Sam is where you're supposed to be." He was quiet for a minute then bursted with energy. "I got it! We'll just hook you up to the TARDIS and we can go to your location. Problem solved."

"Problem not solved you're gonna hook me up to what?"

"My ship." He pointed all around him. "It won't hurt I promise."

"And this will take me to Dean."

"Probably."

"Works for me." We walked back into the room I was first in. I followed him down some stairs that took us under the console. He grabbed my hand and poked it. "Ouch. I thought you said it wouldn't hurt."

"That was a lie so you'd let me prick your hand. Ok we're back in business." He spun around and ran back up the stairs. He flipped some leavers and said " Here we go." The ship started to shake. I was sure something was wrong but his face was smiling. After a few minutes it stopped and his face was not so happy anymore.

"What happened?"

"She's not happy at all. She knows were trying to get into another universe and she's not letting us."

"So where are we?"

"We are where you were when you materialized into the TARDIS but we are still in the this universe we haven't switched."

"That's bad right?"

"Yes but…" He was racing around with some green glowing stick "If they are still here I could get a message to my Sam." It was tiring watching him run around with his glowing wand. "AH HA!" He shouted. He pointed his wand in one place as the light got brighter and the sound got louder. Suddenly two fuzzy figures appeared, a girl and Dean. The girl ran towards us but the Doctor stopped her "Sam don't touch me"

"Why? What's going on?" She said.

"We are still in separate universes but I was able to bend them so we could see each other. I am merely a projected image to you."

"What's happening?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know but I will fix this. Dean, I take it, if you promise to keep her safe I will promise to keep your Sam safe."

"It's a deal." Dean said. "Sammy you ok?"

"Yes, how about you?" I said to him. If felt weird to talk to him knowing we were worlds apart.

"I'm alright."

"Now," The Doctor interrupted "We are going to continue on with our normal lives except with different Sams. There is no reason we should just stop everything until this is figured out. My Sam hold up your phone." She reached into her pocket and held her phone up. The Doctor waved his green wand at it for a few seconds "Now I should be able to keep in touch with you. Dean keep her safe."

"Same to you. I want him back in one piece." Their images faded and then as quick as they were there we were back into a dark empty field.

"Now what?" I asked the Doctor.

"Well then want to go on an adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Ok this was longer than I thought it'd take, but I'm still trying to do at least a once a week update. And just assume the chapters alternate between each Sam unless otherwise noted. Hope ya enjoy it =)**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" I asked Dean.

"I guess we go do the normal things Sam and I would do." We got back in the Impala and headed towards where he was staying.

"So I gotta ask earlier you said something about my mom being burned on my ceiling….did that happen to your mom?"

"Yes."

"How is that even possible?"

"A demon." He was so calm talking about all of this. I had seen the universe but this was out of my comfort range.

"Like vomit spider walking demon?"

"If you want to think of it that way sure."

"So when you said hunting earlier you meant like demons?"

"Among other things. I know this is a lot to take in, so we can pick up where we left off tomorrow." I nodded my head and we drove a few more miles until we reached a crappy motel.

"This is a familiar feeling." I told Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up in places like this."

"I thought you said your dad was a mechanic?"

"A lousy one. We bounced from city to city. It wasn't always so sporadic I think the longest we stayed in a place was about 2 years."

" I can relate."

"You can?"

"Yeah we'd go looking for a hunting job and bounce from city to city, but this place I'm gonna take you tomorrow is really nice. The days of crappy hotels are less frequent. So this is gonna sound weird but what happened to your half brother?"

"How did you know something happened to…oh something happened to yours too?" Dean just nodded his head. "Well I didn't know him very well he just kinda should up outta the blue. Dean and I had no idea we had another brother but my dad knew which really pissed me off. Anyways he lodged with us every once in a while and a few years back ended up in jail. My dad won't tell me what he did but he's gonna be there for a long while." Dean just smirked.

"Kinda like a cage…jail is I mean." I just gave Dean the weirdest look as if to say_ go on with this thought_. "Our…well my Adam is in Lucifer's cage, and I don't know if we can ever get him back."

"Lucifer like the devil?" He just nodded "I don't know if I should believe you or smack ya for being crazy."

"You will see what I'm talking about very soon. I'm gonna take you hunting."

"I have no idea what to do. I'm no stranger to dangerous situations, don't get me wrong, but this is out of my area of expertise."

"I'm gonna teach you don't worry."

"I can't get over how similar our lives are. We have seen things that people would never believe and would try to lock us up for the crazy things we say we've seen"

"Look I'm trying to be really cool about this but believe me we are nothing alike."

"How can you say that when all of these things are screaming at you? The way we grew up or Adam. I mean look at what we've seen Dean, impossible things and we have to help save people." He was just quiet I didn't want to push it after all we had been through a lot. After that we both tried to fall asleep. The key word is try I could tell he wasn't sleeping much through the night and I'm sure he could tell the same about me. I can't imagine the things he's seen to keep him up at night.


End file.
